idrasils_inquisitorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Idrasíl
Idrasíl is one of the two city-states which form the confederate union of Talifore. Exiting its 118th year since the dissolution of the monarchy, Idrasíl has enjoyed over a century of a peaceful republican rule and international trade. With its vast country-side freckled by villages and trader towns, its central city is an economic and cultural hub, kept well in order by the Lords of Common Will, and serving its neighbors as a model for post-monarchical social organization. In the Spring of 1264, The Inquisitors met for the first time at a promotional scavenger hunt hosted by Rabble and Rousers. What was at first a harmless day of adventure turned into a life or death struggle for the good of the city, and though the Inquisitors emerged successful, their fates were woven into a rope with which many, living and dead, are tied. Demographics Human cities the world over exist as homes to all races of people. This is largely understood by Humans and non-Humans alike to be the responsibility, honor, and natural behavior of Humans, them being the Animus Root. Idrasíl is no exception, with Humans living harmoniously alongside Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, and beyond. While the city is open to all races without district restrictions, there does reside beneath it the Dwarven District, affectionately named Undersíl, where the Dwarves of Idrasíl craft and forge in the dim-lit subterranean atmosphere of their homelands to the west. So too is the culture of Idrasíl's Elves preserved, with many taking up work as foresters in the woods outside the city, horticulturists growing rare and delicate plants, or astrologers, interpreting the will of the moon that gave them the first flower. Of the 43,500 or so citizens of urban Idrasíl, some 30,000 are Human with the remainder being roughly half Dwarven, and half Elvish, Halfling, and Gnome. Governance History In 1146, Fyrem the Just dissolved Idrasíl's nobility, redistributed land holdings, and ultimately abdicated. His actions were overwhelmingly supported by commoners and nobles alike, both groups having a trust in his leadership not since seen in any of the kingdoms of men. While property had previously been handed over following legalized monarchical lines of succession, such laws were abolished, and standing nobles were forced to surrender ownership of such property to other individuals. While most landowners elected to keep property within the family, there were odd cases wherein land was given to people of no relation. Process Governing power was handed over to Fyrem's council, dubbed the Lords of Common Will. Of them, there are five, each with a duty over which they must preside. Every seven years, the people of Idrasíl vote for two potential replacements to each Lord. Each Lord then chooses one of the two elected candidates, who becomes the official replacement. Should any Lord be elected as one of the replacement candidates, they automatically remain, with no Lord being permitted to serve for more than 35 years. Lord of Stone It is the duty of the Lord of Stone to maintain infrastructure within Idrasíl. The roads and the walls along them are to remain usable and strong, and the sewers beneath the city are to be kept flowing. So too are the docks and wharfs along the Annui River to be kept clean and usable, a central concern for the city's merchant class. Idrasíl's temperate, predictable climate lends to the demonstrable upkeep of the city, and has in recent years, permitted for the expansion of cobblestone paving beyond the city. The current Lord of Stone is Evnah Gremaer, having served for 20 years. Her Dwarven heritage and childhood in Undersíl have provided for continued smooth relations between the Lords of Common Will and the Bearded Council, an essential cooperation given the Dwarves' critical role both in Idrasíl's upkeep and its electoral process. Lord of Steel The Lord of Steel is charged with keeping Idrasíl's combative force in capable and smooth condition. They overwatch the guard and army alike, a trouble-less job in such peaceful times. To date, the Lord of Steel, as a position, has never had to meet wartime demands. The current Lord of Steel is Letholdus Cartwright, seeing out his 35th year in the position with the same polite nature and distinguished face that has marked his administration. Lord of Grain Of the 6 million people that live in national Idrasíl, only a small fraction lives in the city. The remainder live off the land, farming for themselves and their communities. The Lord of Grain ensures that the people do not hunger, that the earth does not dry, and that poachers meet justice. Benjamin Sadoul's ministry has, in its first term, largely been occupied with maintaining the legacy of his predecessor, Iolas Faefinon. Continuing Faefinon's enormously successful policy, Sadoul directs a fleet of couriers and criers, rapidly disseminating information and advice to individual villages, providing them with a constant stream of ironclad meteorological and agricultural reports. Lord of Gold Idrasíl is a community, and its members must pay dues. Taxes must be collected, and the Lord of Gold arranges how. Additionally, the Lord of Gold sanctions and works closely with all banks and banking institutions in Idrasíl, acting as the final treasurer of the state. In recent years, Olivier Kaplan has, some would argue reluctantly, overseen an expansion of private finance within Idrasíl. Despite his personal apprehensions, his full-time occupation with ensuring that taxes are paid, counted, and spent properly has kept him from seriously considering the issue. Lord of Parchment Government is a machine, and the Lord of Parchment is its engineer. Anything that should threaten its smooth working order is the Lord of Parchment purview, be it clerical errors, administrative malfunction, or a concerning misalignment of interests. Historically, the Lord of Parchment's work has been first and foremost to mediate the disagreements between Idrasíl's merchant families, which is itself a preventative measure against conflict with the Lords of Common Will. More irregular is mediation between the Lords themselves, but the Lord of Parchment has not been unknown to settle such disputes extra-formally. Yaewel Iavas has been the Lord of Parchment for 27 years, a tenure clouded in smoke like many before. Crime and Justice Petty crime in urban Idrasíl is relatively common, though rarely violent. A lack of any organized element has allowed Idrasíl's Guard to keep most criminal activity in check, as most desperate acts of theft or robbery are committed by individuals or small groups with little relation to one another. Much of this is attributable to the developments made under Oswin Weekes as Lord of Steel between the years of 1181 and 1216. Weekes oversaw a comprehensive set of initiatives aimed at providing lawful alternatives for people in or at risk of joining organized crime in Idrasíl. Simultaneously, Weekes oversaw a broad set of court reforms centered on a philosophy of reparations. Such a philosophy forms the foundation of Idrasíl's modern justiciary, with criminal sentences largely consisting of labor, fines, or in odd situations, favors, paid unto victims by perpetrators. Category:Locations